masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7 Hurricane/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description While some militaries pass on the Hurricane because of its lower accuracy, the Alliance feels the gun's rapid firing rate offers excellent suppressive fire. A disciplined marksman can use the fully automatic submachine gun to chew through targets with alarming speed. Alliance officers were so pleased with field results that the Hurricane is now many squadrons' standard-issue SMG. Acquisition *Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The N7 Hurricane is categorized as ultra-rare. Player Notes *The Hurricane is heavy for an SMG, second only to the M-25 Hornet. This can be resolved with the SMG Ultralight Materials mod, which works correctly with Patch 1.04 installed. *It also makes an excellent crowd control weapon for a Human Soldier with a maxed out Adrenaline Rush. Utilizing the 50-70% extra damage from the power will momentarily boost the damage well beyond any assault rifle and instantly reloads the ammunition. *The Melee Synergy evolution of Fitness can increase the damage by 30% if you kill an enemy with heavy melee. Using this in conjunction with increased damage from powers like Adrenaline Rush, Tactical Cloak, or Biotic Charge (with the Weapon Damage evolution) can bring the Hurricane to extremely high levels of damage. This will allow you cut through infantry at an incredible rate. If combined with SMG Rail Amps and/or Ammo Consumables, you can turn the Hurricane into a powerhouse SMG when all possible damage enhancements are brought into play. *The Hurricane has the damage of an assault rifle, with the recoil of one too, but has the weight of an SMG. This perfectly accounts for the extreme amount of kick it has and the level of accuracy degradation from extended fire. That being said, it becomes mildly difficult to deal with on almost any class. The SMG Recoil System mod added with the Mass Effect 3: Earth DLC makes the Hurricane far more effective at medium range, since it greatly reduces the muzzle climb from sustained fire. Another tactic to manage the muzzle climb is to fire from the hip and reserve the Hurricane for close range; this works best with melee-oriented characters and Vanguards. *The Hurricane can be very effective in the hands of a Cabal Vanguard, Turian Sentinel, or Turian Soldier because of the weapon damage and stability bonuses from the passive class power Turian Veteran. The Turian Soldier is even more effective with this weapon with the rate of fire and headshot bonuses of Marksman which negates the worst of the weapon's recoil problems and allows you to take down large groups of weaker enemies with ease. *Biotic characters have difficulty dealing with shields. The N7 Hurricane or any other SMG equipped alone is one of the best solutions, next to the Acolyte. Since powers like Pull rely on enemies having base health instead of base armor, and no barriers or shields, the Hurricane is arguably the best single-equip sidekick to bring to battle. It shreds through shields and barriers, even if you miss half of your shots. Follow up with a Biotic Explosion, and enemies are gone before you know it. *A good set-up with the Hurricane is to have a Human Soldier or Battlefield 3 Soldier use it paired with an explosive weapon, (like the M-37 Falcon or the Striker Assault Rifle). The Hurricane used with Adrenaline Rush decimates targets close to you fairly quickly and mitigates ammo problems. The explosive secondary weapon is great for hard hitting targets with armor or grouped enemies at longer ranges. The Hurricane can then be used to sweep up any stragglers or used to finish heavy armor opponent that did not get demolished by your secondary weapon. *With the addition of Gear one can gain up to a 15% boost to SMG damage with the SMG Amp. Along with the permanent gear bonus, equipping a single-use SMG Rail Amp will give the Hurricane a ridiculous amount of power. Combined with other damage enhancing abilities, the Hurricane is capable of killing enemies at close range faster than any other weapon in the game. *The Barrage Upgrade gear item also pairs very well with the Hurricane—it increases spare ammo and reduces recoil, helping to mitigate the two major drawbacks of the weapon. Pairing this with a single-use Targeting VI will make the Hurricane capable of obliterating the heads of infantry. *The N7 Destroyer Soldier will almost destroy everything at close range with the Hurricane using the Devastator Mode power. The extra magazine size, rate of fire, accuracy, and damage allow the Destroyer to inflict unmatched damage when the power is in use. This allows the Destroyer to not only inflict more damage faster, but fire said weapon for longer and more efficiently than any other class. ** However, the N7 Destroyer Soldier's innate ammo capacity bonus may make the Hurricane have an odd number of rounds of ammo in the thermal clip. Because the Hurricane uses 2 rounds for every bullet fired, if there is 1 round left in the thermal clip, the gun will not fire and it will refuse to reload automatically when empty. Manual reload must be used to reload the weapon. *An N7 Fury Adept can destroy most enemies, especially Collector and Reaper based forces fairly quick, using this weapon in conjunction with Incendiary Rounds or Disruptor Rounds, due to the increased chance of a priming for a Power Combo and then using Throw to set them off. Equipped with both a SMG Recoil System and a SMG High-Velocity Barrel, this weapon is virtually unmatched when it comes to taking down boss enemies, such as Banshees or Praetorians. *The sheer killing power of the N7 Hurricane, combined with its light weight (especially when combined with SMG Ultralight Materials), make it a reasonable alternative to a Shotgun for Vanguards. The lower weight allows for more power use, and the lack of accuracy doesn't matter for a class that can use Biotic Charge. *An especially powerful combination for power-heavy classes (ex. basic Human Adept, N7 Fury Adept, Quarian Engineer) is to use both the N7 Hurricane and the Acolyte pistol. The Acolyte staggers enemies and strips them of their shields, making it an ideal choice for dealing with foot soldiers. The N7 Hurricane's high sustained Damage Per Second (DPS) makes it an excellent choice for dealing with bosses, especially when using the SMG High-Velocity Barrel for armor piercing and the SMG Ultralight Materials to keep power cooldowns brisk, despite the Hurricane's relatively high weight. This particular setup can deal with virtually any situation the player may come across.